Primal Passions: Get and Beget
by Jeanie-luvs
Summary: The natural man has only two primal passions, to get and beget. William Osler. Fred and George agree. So it's only natural they choose Harry Potter to recieve their primal passions. Yes. It's Yaoi. You've been warned. AU
1. The Twins trick Harry

A/N: A quick little three chapter story. It's rated M for a reason. Don't like yaoi? Don't read. Any flames will be used to heat the room for Harry and the Twins to do their thing. Will it be a threesome? i dunno. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or any associated Characters. We're just havin' a little fun is all.

Thanks to **_peruser_** for pointing out an obvious and fatal flaw in my story!

* * *

Harry Potter, currently known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, was a little upset. He slammed into his seat at the Gryffindor table. His table-mates watched in concerned amusement. It had been a while since Harry had come down to breakfast this angry.

Hermione Granger watched her best friend with something akin to puzzlement."What did you do now Harry?" Harry ducked behind her bushy brown hair, ignoring the indignant sound she made.

"It was horrible," he said, managing to inject massive anger in three words. "He managed to corner me in the shower, no thanks to Ron."

"Who did?"

A snort from across the table drew their attention. Ron Weasely swallowed and aimed a fork at the small dark haired boy. "So I woke up earlier than you. Not my fault."

"Traitor," Harry hissed. "You know they're under the influence."

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry fought a rising blush and mumbled. "Nothing."_If nothing means 'Fred trapped me in the showers'!_

[_Harry carefully walked into the showers. The night before had given him some interesting dreams, to say the least. Waking up with sticky sheets because of a dream about your best mates' brothers wasn't something he wanted to explain. Not that the dreams were unusual in that they were starring boys. Harry had known for months that he was bent and preferred men._

_So with a towel artfully covering his boxers and a quietly murmured 'Scourgify' on the sheets, Harry headed off to the showers. All of his other roommates had left, leaving the shower to him alone. He dropped the towel in relief and turned on the shower, grateful for the steaming water. The hot water hit his body, providing him with some measure of relief. It seemed that the dream hadn't quite taken care of his 'problem' after all. Even though the sheets had been proof of his nighttime activities, his aching member throbbed and stiffened with every drop of water that hit it. _

_Harry groaned and reached down, glad that all the others were gone. He had just started to pump himself when long freckled arms reached around him._

_Harry gasped and turned._

_Standing behind him with not a stitch on was Fred Weasely. He was at least a foot taller than Harry. His chest was broad and sprinkled with freckles. A quick peek down south made him blush. Fred was long and hard._

_And yes, it would seem that the Weasleys were all natural red-heads. _

_Fred pushed him back until he was braced against the wall, and there was barely any space between them. He glanced down and asked, "Is that for me?"_

_Coming out of his stunned state, Harry tried to cover himself. Fred grabbed both of the boy's wrists and held them over his head._

"_Tsk, tsk, Harry. You didn't answer my question."_

_Harry didn't know how to answer. What was he supposed to say? Yes, I suddenly find myself attracted to you and had the most interesting dream involving you and ice cream?_

_He didn't think so._

_Fred smiled. "For every minute you don't answer, there's going to be a punishment, Harry." To prove his point, Fred bent forward and nipped a path down his throat. Harry gritted his teeth and wiggled, bringing his cock into contact with Fred's._

_Fred hissed and drew himself up. "Will you answer now Harry?" Harry shook his head. Fred grinned and delicately placed one hand on Harry's cock. "Now?" _

_Harry gasped again and lowered his head. What was going on? Why was Fred acting this way? Unless..._

_Fred's grip tightened and Harry bucked. _

_The potion! His eyes narrowed and he frantically attempted to free himself. Whatever had been in that potion was making Fred act weird!_

_But it had spilled on Harry, so why was Fred affected?_

_Harry squirmed but no relief followed. He sighed in relief and torment when Fred let go. He was glad Fred had let go but to leave him with this to deal with?_

_Fred smiled at the frustrated look on Harry's small face. His large hand slid through the dark, messy, wet hair. "Do you want some help?"_

_Without waiting for an answer Fred's hand resumed its place and he ran his fingers up and down Harry's length. Harry gave up resisting and bucked into Fred's hand when he gripped his cock and started to pump. He released his grip on Harry's wrists and pulled the younger boy closer._

_Harry panted. It felt so good! But it was wrong! He tossed his head, body tense. Fred seemed to notice this and grabbed Harry's face, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry growled and jerked his head away. His now free hands found a grip in long red hair and pulled, keeping Fred's face away. With his other hand he made an effort to slap the other boy away. Fred laughed._

_Fred was now alternating the pressure on Harry's cock. He smiled when a shudder ran through Harry's body, and he came with force. Fred brought the hand to his face and licked the cum off. Harry watched with a glare, unable to move with the boneless feeling coursing through him._

_Fred let him go and moved to take care of the heat near exploding in his own body. With a few hard strokes, Fred came and leaned against Harry, against the wall. Moments later, Fred stood and offered Harry a cheerful wink._

"_If you need anything, you know where to find me." And then he left, whistling a happy tune._

_Harry slid down the shower stall, almost collapsing onto the floor._

_Fred had just wanked in front of him, after getting Harry off first. Harry seethed. Just how was he supposed to react around them, knowing that it was all just a potion, and not the feeling of the twins themselves? Why did the twins have to be under the influence of a potion? Then, when he thought about it, he groaned. Ron's brother had just wanked in front of him._

_Crap.]_

Harry let out another confused groan and buried his head in his arms.

Hermione peered at him carefully. "Did something happen the night before, then?"

"I'll tell you." Ron said gleefully.

"Ron," Harry hissed. "Don't!"

Ron ignored Harry in favor of the attention of his housemates. "See, last night, Harry was coming back from his detention with that toad Umbridge." A growl rose from the table. Anyone who hadn't been paying attention before was watching now. "So Hermione dipped his hand in the nasty smelling stuff again."

Hermione sniffed. "It helped alleviate the pain didn't it, Harry?" Said boy was hiding behind his bangs. Hermione glanced at him then turned back to Ron.

"Like I was saying, the nasty smelling stuff. Harry was trying to avoid it like any sensible person. He accidentally knocked it over, so Hermione left the room in a huff. Poor Harry bumped into the twins trying to escape before she came back." Giggles arose from those who had witnessed the moment. "Of course the twins were working on some creepy potion for their pranks." Ron wrinkled his nose. "It kinda smelled like roses."

Lavender . "Get to the good part, Ron!"

Ron frowned. "I'm getting there. The twins immediately grabbed him and dumped the stuff on his head and-"

"Hey, what's this talk of our latest experiment?"

Ron paled and shut his mouth. Harry shot up and flushed bright red. He refused to look at the twins, a murderous expression appearing to Fred's wink.

George and Fred Weasely sauntered over to their little brother and wrapped lanky arms around him. "What are you lot-"

"-gossiping about this early in the morning?" Finished Fred. "I swear, you're all worse than-"

"-those bloody Hufflepuffs."

Neville spoke up. "Don't you mean Slytherins?"

The twins shook their heads and answered in unison. "It's always the quiet ones. Why just the other day we found no less than three Hufflepuffs going at it in a deserted hallway."

As one, the Gryffindor body turned to stare at the Hufflepuff table. Really, who would've thought?

Harry tried to use this time to sneak away. Unfortunately for him, Hermione's concern about his well-being banished that.

"Harry, where are you going? Class doesn't start for at least two hours." Harry froze and looked towards the table with large eyes.

Both twins perked up at hearing his name. They sprang up from the table and grabbed the pissed boy. "What's the rush, love?"

"Hermione!" Harry glared at the bushy-haired witch, then at the twins. "_Flipendo!_" Fred and George were knocked backwards onto the floor as Harry ran from the hall.

Lavender and Ron snickered. Hermione eyed them a moment longer before asking, "Just what on earth happened after I left?"

Ron casually pointed to the fleeing boy, aiming their focus at Harry while he told the story. "After they dumped the stuff on Harry, it was silent. When he didn't sprout wings, or turn into something strange we all sighed.

"Anyways, Fred and George got this weird look in their eyes and…"They all leaned in. "declared their love and intentions towards him!"

The whole of Gryffindor deflated. Ginny said flatly, "That's not news Ron. We all knew that."

Neville nodded. "Yeah, all the Weasleys love Harry. Isn't he like your brother?"

Lavender sighed. "Ron is just a horrible story teller. Not family-type love, you guys." A wicked smirk crossed the girls face. "But real, down and dirty, I-want-to-see-you-in-your-birthday-suit-and-make-you-scream-my-name type love."

Neville, Ginny, and the innocents of Gryffindor blushed heavily and averted their eyes.

Seamus gazed at the spot Harry had been. "D'you think Harry swings that way?"

Hermione tossed a roll at him, hitting him square in the face. "You know he doesn't like to be stared at." her eyes became slits as she thought about what she had just been told.

Seamus spluttered. "Why'd you toss it at me when half t'bloody hall is starin'?"

Hermione opened her Potions book nonchalantly. "You were the most obvious."

Lavender turned to Ron."Doesn't it bother you that your brothers are trying to seduce your best friend?"

Ron shrugged. "Not really. I already knew the twins ran that way, and they aren't serious. Besides, once the potion wears off, they'll be back to normal. Or, as normal as they can get."

Hermione gave a cry and jumped up at that. "Oh no! Ron, you know how he feels about potions!"She ran off before Ron could answer.

* * *

Hermione ran to Gryffindor tower, nearly shouting the password in her haste to get in. Just as she had thought, Harry had retreated and was just about to leave. Hermione grabbed the startled boy and dragged him to the library.

"Hermione, we have class in an hour!" Harry protested.

"This is important, Harry." She firmed her grip on him and pulled him to the potions section of the Library. "We are not leaving until i find out what the twins dumped on you."

Harry gaped as she grabbed at least a dozen different books and set them on the table. "It's going to take a while to get through all of these, Hermione. We have less than an hour!"

She sniffed. "I know how much time we have, Harry. Justwatch." She turned her attention to the books splayed out on the table and said, "I need only need books with rose-smelling potions, that may or may not affect anothers will." Half of the books flew from the table and back into their spots while others flipped open by themselves to certain pages. A few even danced from the shelves to land in front of her.

"How did you do that?"

"If you came here as often as i did, the books would listen to you too." She then set to work on reading the books and searching for the right potion.

Harry shook his head in amazement and settled in. "Ron finished telling you about the potion, then?"

She nodded. "Yes, he did. Have you noticed anything strange about yourself or the twins since last night, Harry?"Harry fidgeted. Sharp brown eyes caught the movement. "Well?"

He muttered something intelligible under his breath.

"What?"

An angry flush crept up his neck. "I said, he got me in the showers."

"Who did? What did he do?" She asked again.

His voice quieted again, with hints of shame and anger. "Fred got me off in the shower."

For a moment, they shared an awkward silence.

Hermione ignored the faint heating of her cheeks and resumed her search. "So a type of lust potion, maybe? Don't worry Harry, we'll find a cure and everything will go back to normal."

Harry nodded sharply, and picked up a promising book near him. He was happy Hermione had dragged him down here but he knew that things wouldn't go back to normal. Because if they found a cure, what would happen with the brotherly relationship he used to have with the twins? How would they react to Harry after this was over?

* * *

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! There will be at least two, no more than three chapters.

Clicky the Review Button!!


	2. Harry tricks the Twins

A/N: I'm so thrilled with your responses guys (Girls? lol) Thanks for your Review/Alerts/Favorites! i hope you like this next chapter. The next one will be the last!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Otherwise i'd sell tickets and be rich. Alas, that's not happening anytome soo.

~PPGAB~

Hermione Granger glanced at the potions professor with no little puzzlement. "Are you sure Professor?" Between them lay a large potions book and sliced rose petals. As she waited for the dark-haired man to answer, her mind quickly and efficiently worked through the problem of 'Harry and the Twins'. If what Snape had said was true, the twins had a _lot_ to worry about.

Professor Snape eyed her with a loathing usually reserved for roaches (and Lemon Drops) and nodded sharply. "I would thank you not question my judgment, but I'm sure you would question the question, too." Hermione flushed. "If that is all, Ms. Granger…" the irate man drawled. Hermione thanked him and fled the chilled room.

Waiting outside the door with an anxious expression was a boy barely taller than her with dark hair and a tell-all lighting shaped scar.

"Well, what did the greasy git have to say?" Harry Potter asked his best female friend. She rolled her eyes and held up one finger, walking furiously out of the dungeons and into the warmer corridors the Gryffindors claimed as theirs. Harry followed silently, his imagination running wild with scenarios and bad news.

Harry forced himself to stop thinking and _breathe_ before he exploded. They had spent the first two classes of the day in the library, searching through the books. The only time they had found mentions of roses, though, were all beauty potions. Not one single love or lust potion had described them as needed, or even useful to the potion. _Which was why Hermione suggested we go to Potions, _Harry thought with a shudder. Well, that and they had Umbridge immediately afterwards. No one could afford to miss her class.

Snape had deducted thirty points from Gryffindor before snapping at them to find a place and get to work. Ron and the other Lions watched them in curiosity but, for once, held their tongues. Bravely, Hermione had stayed after to ask the potions master about the flower while Harry quickly and quietly explained to the rest of their house what was going on.

"Well?" he demanded when they had reached the privacy of the tower. All of the other students would be heading to the great hall for lunch. He cast a privacy spell and watched the bushy haired witch expectantly.

Hermione smiled, her brown eyes mirroring the twinkle Dumbledore was known for. "Well, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Tugging on a lock of silky black hair that had fallen in front of his glasses, Harry said, "Bad news."

She nodded approvingly. "There was no potion. The Twins weren't under the influence of anything." A startled look crossed Harry's features. "I stayed after to ask Professor Snape about it. He said that only potions enhancing beauty use roses, as the flowers are known for their beauty and nothing else."

Harry frowned, bright green eyes narrowing in suspicion. "But the potion only _smelled _like roses, even if there weren't any. What does that mean?"

"Good for you for remembering that!" Hermione smiled at him. Harry glared at her and she hurriedly continued. "I asked about that too. I was told that the only potion that smelled even faintly like roses is the 'Vita ab Inferna', the Life of the Dead. It's a potion used in the calling of Daemons to a recently deceased body…" Hermione trailed off, interested in the idea and of its uses. "I wonder if the same could be do-"

"Hermione!" Harry said sharply. She blushed. "If that's the bad news, then what's the good news?"

She coughed and her expression turned serious. "They tricked you Harry. They were never under a potion. Anything they did to you was done with free will." Hermione reconsidered her words. "Well, anything done by Fred. George never got the chance to touch you right?"

"Yeah, I stayed away from him." Harry said slowly. The Twins weren't under anything? Nothing was messing with their free wills? Fred had, um, 'helped' him in the shower because he _wanted _too? Harry monitored the happiness floating to his heart with alarm. He grabbed onto the only thought that would stop it.

If it was all of their free wills, why did they have to pretend to be under a potion to approach him? Why did they trick him like that?

The happiness trembled and popped, raining down on his rising anger.

Hermione saw the emotions battling on Harry's face with a practiced eye. Her friend had always had an open book face, and right now it read of a struggle. She sighed. She wished the twins had chosen another way to show their affection this time. Not only was Harry going to be upset that he had been tricked, he would doubt their true intentions. "Harry," She began, "You know the twins like to joke around."

"But to hide behind them?" He asked, eyes burning and fists clenched. "Did they really have to pretend to get closer to me?"

The two friends wallowed in their thoughts. Suddenly Hermione brightened and turned mischievous eyes onto Harry. "I have an idea. How do you feel about tricking the tricksters?"

The answering light in his eyes was all she needed.

Fred and George entered the common room with a bang. Several high pitched screams cut through the air. Ron glanced up, spotted the twins and went back to his chess game. Fred and George searched the area for their favorite Lion Cub. He wasn't there.

George and Fred danced into the Library. The Gryffindors in the room hooted and clapped. Madame Pince promptly tossed the twins out.

Gred and Forge announced their presence to the Great Hall with (experimental) fireworks. They left of their own accord when Snape advanced towards them, black hair in the shape of a fiery afro.

From the Great Hall the tall boys roamed the halls. As the evening grew darker lanterns and flames began to light up the halls, the merry orange and red dancing with their reflections of the stone walls.

"Where has our little-" Fred started.

"Harry gone?" George pouted. "You're the only one who got to-"

"mess with him." Never had there been a smugger look than the one of his face just then. "Just my luck."

George mock punched him before settling against the wall, a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think we should 'miraculously' recover soon? Harry's been avoiding us."

Fred nodded. "This little trick of ours may have been-"

"Too much?"

Both flamed haired boys turned to the quiet voice. Hermione watched them in disapproval. "Yes, you may have finally gone too far." She whispered words under her breath and pointed an angry, glowing red wand at them.

They held up their arms in defense. "Watch where you point that thing," George said jokingly.

"Yeah, 'Mione." Fred added. "We may have tricked him but we'd never hurt Harry. We-"

"Just wanted to try and show him a little-"

"Love," They ended together.

Hermione took her free hand and rubbed her forehead, before sighing in exasperation. "And it never occurred to you to _honestly _show him your love? Boys," she muttered. "Poor Harry is so upset. He's even locked himself up in the Charms classroom." Hermione caught the smirk that wanted to stretch across her face and made her frown even fiercer. "You two had better go apologize." She 'stalked' off in a huff.

The twins grinned and took off for the Charms room.

Harry wondered if this was really okay.

Hermione was out looking for the twins, to send them to him. All the teachers were at Dinner keeping an eye on the students. It bothered him that none of the teachers had attempted to find him yet. The charms room wasn't warded for the night yet and it was more comfortable than either the potions or transfiguration rooms. The entire rows of desk had been shoved to the front of the class. Together they both had transfigured one desk into a soft couch.

They had worked hard on their plan. Hermione placed an Identification charm on the door. It would only allow George into the room.

Once George was in the room, Harry was free to do as he pleased.

And Harry aimed to please.

Well, maybe tease a bit first.

He was dressed in his summer robes, the shortest ones he had. Beneath them? That was for George to find out.

A soft ringing caught his attention and he had his back face the door. The creak of the door sped up his heart and he struggled to hold on to his expression. Nervous energy fluttered around his body when he needed to be calm and collected.

"Harry?" They said together. He wanted to look back and make sure it was George, not Fred who took the first step. If Fred tried to step into the classroom he'd be repelled by the Charm.

It seemed Luck was with him. As soon as George stepped into the room, the door slammed shut and a timed locking charm made sure it would stay that way.

Harry turned half way and caught sight of George looking at the door in curiosity. He thought he heard Fred yelling something about 'lucky bastard, trapped in a room with Harry!'. George aimed a cocky grin at the door. A few seconds later he started towards Harry.

When he was close enough, Harry turned around and sniffed. The red-haired boy had the grace to look ashamed. "So you know it was a fake?"

Harry didn't have to fake the heated glare he sent at the older boy.

"It wasn't our intention to hurt you, Harry." George said with a lopsided smiled. "We just wanted to show you how we felt."

Harry frowned. "With a fake potion? How could anyone believe you honestly feel anything if it was forced with a _potion_?"

"Hermione said something like that." He ran a large hand through his red locks. "We didn't really think about how it would affect you," he said ruefully.

Harry stiffened. "You didn't think about how it would affect me?" The nervous energy relaxed and floated in cool waves now.

George, upon realizing what he had said, quickly tried to fix. "I just meant we- shit. It didn't occur to us that we'd be hurting you even more. We wanted to make you laugh and smile, to relax you. You walk around with shoulders hunched and grim eyes. We thought that a potion that made two goofy twins 'fall in love' with you would be just what you needed." George walked around and sat heavily on the couch. Harry eyed him but made no move to get any closer. "Really, Harry, that's all we were thinkin'. It was all good intentions." George added earnestly.

Harry snorted. "You've never heard the saying 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions?"

George looked at him curiously. "No, who said it?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

The taller boy grinned slyly and crawled slowly to the simmering teen. Harry sat perfectly still as George leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Y'know, we really do like you Harry. No love potion could measure up to how much we do." A large hand ran down his hair and cupped his neck. "How much we want to touch you…"The hand dipped low into the robes. "How much we want to feel you…" The warm hand slipped beneath his shirt and touch hot flesh.

Harry struggled not to flush. He had a plan, damn it! And George was NOT helping by putting his hand on his lower back. "George," He whispered and let loose a (not faked) moan.

George grinned and leaned back. "Yes?" His warning bells went off when he saw Harry's serious (but light pink) face. "What's wrong Harry?"

"_Noli Permovet." _Harry cast the motionless spell with a blue tipped wand and a Cheshire grin, edged with anger. "You didn't say 'Sorry' George." Harry, emboldened by the success of their plan, straddled the immobilized boy and licked a trail down his throat. He ran his hands through thick red hair. Once he finished with George's throat, he nipped the pink skin with anger behind it. He repeated the process twice.

"This is payback." Harry leapt of his lap and headed for the door.

George, who didn't seem to mind the treatment, tried to call Harry back and demand he finish. That, or he had a reeeeeaaaaaly bad hard-on.

Harry smirked at the sounds behind him. George seemed to be doing his best to get the spell to release him. Luckily the spell was designed to last until the caster cast the counter, _Libertus. _"Oh, almost forgot." He turned back around and cast one more spell.

Now, to deal with Fred…

Fred was pressed like paper on the locked door. All he could hear were voices, not the words they were saying. And when the silence came, Fred spent a few happy moments picturing what might have been happening.

It was starting to look like Hermione was wrong, and the Harry wasn't as upset as she said.

So when the door opened and he fell onto the floor, staring up at Harry's frowning face, he knew he was wrong.

Ohhhhhh so wrong.

Harry quickly brought up his wand and aimed the glowing red tip at Fred. "It's your turn Fred."

Fred fluttered his eyelashes and backed away. "Wha- what're you going to do with that?"

"Punishment," the shorter boy said simply. "_Carpo Contineo._" Harry smiled as Fred's eyes fluttered for real and he slammed himself against the wall. "You know where to find me, but make sure to help out George first." Harry grinned and twirled his wand, happy with the outcome.

Fred reached out a hand but the spell took a hold of him and he gasped with a smile. Who knew Harry had it in him?

_{The two friends wallowed in their thoughts. Suddenly Hermione brightened and turned mischievous eyes onto Harry. "I have an idea. How do you feel about tricking the tricksters?" _

_The answering light in his eyes was all she needed._

_Hermione laid out the plan details. First, she would find the Twins and tell them that Harry was very upset and wanted them to apologize. The, before leaving, she'd 'accidentally' say what room he was going to be in._

_Once the twins got to the room, the spell she planned to place on it would activate and trap one twin in the room. The other would be left outside. From there, it was up to Harry to mess with the Twins._

_With a bright blush, Harry described what he was going to do and Hermione, also flushing, agreed. It was a good plan. With that done, Hermione placed the spells and ran to get the Twins, leaving Harry in the room.}_

Harry grinned as he thought about what that particular spell would be doing to the twins.

_Carpo Contineo _was a spell designed for males. First it would trail light ghost-like fingers down the body of the one it was cast upon, fingering the nipples. It would rub, pinch, and touch softly until the nipple was hard. Then the fingers would travel further down, not stopping again until it reached the cock.

From there, the user would experience the most mind blowing (and orgasm inducing) moves. Ghost hands would pull and tug, trail down the underside of the cock and rub the tip. A few fondles to the balls, maybe a tight squeeze if the 'victim' liked it.

After a few minutes of this treatment the hands would disappear, to be replaced with what _felt_ like a warm mouth engulfing the cock. In and out it would feel like. Maybe a warm tongue licking the vein, maybe teeth scraping the sensitive skin.

Harry stopped thinking of the effects then.

It had made him hard. In the middle of the hallway.

Damn.

His frustrated expression changed when he realized that the twins, brilliant and strong in magic as they were, would probably be down with the spell soon. And he still had plans to make.

He really couldn't afford getting caught in the empty halls with two hot, horny twin boys.

~PPGAB~

A/N: none of the spells are real. the translations for them are ver loose, so i took it and ran with it. Did ya like it? I hope so! (Spent an hour writing it)

Review if you liked it! And even if you didn't, tell me what you found wrong with it and i'll fix it.

THANKS!


	3. The Twins and Harry End the Tricks

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update! This is the last chapter, so i hope you enjoy it!

Warning: Something Lemony-Lime-ish near the end of the chapter. Kind of. ^_~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. If i did, Harry and Ginny would NEVER have happened.

~*PPGAB*~

Harry smiled at the in pain twins. He'd reached the tower seconds after casting the spell, followed by the red-faced twins. As soon as they entered the commons, he'd cast the spell again, with a little more power, and watched in satisfaction as they ran to their rooms.

Of course, when they had come back down, they immediatley declarared war on him.

Crap.

**_~Two Weeks Later~_**

Hermione Granger, accidentally happening upon many terrified and cowering Gryffindors outside of the common room painting, immediately drew her wand, closed her eyes and spoke the password. "Laetus leonis."

"Are you sure you want to go in there, dear?" The portrait whispered, hinges shaking. Hermione nodded and stepped over the threshold. "Brave, brave soul."

"Oh, wait. _Protego._ _Accio_ robe." A shrill scream rose up as the portrait slammed shut behind the approaching robe. "Going to need this, sorry."

Hermione carefully peeked underneath her lashes and sighed in relief when the room was empty. Of course, since it was empty, it meant Harry wasn't in here. What to do, what to do…She could keep looking, searching every room in Gryffindor and Hogwarts or she could use a spell.

Right. Tough choice.

"_Point me_ Harry potter." Her wand spun in several directions before settling south, back the way she had come. Brown eyes rolled and she left the commons. The Gryffindors still outside converged on her as she left, wanting to know if it was safe to go back in. She raised one snape-esque brow and asked, why on Gods green earth they thought it was unsafe, though she was sure she could guess.

Looks of horror were passed around. Not even Gryffindor bravery was enough to get them to recount the events that had passed. Hermione raised another brow and began to tap one foot. She _did_ need to practice the new Chastity spell she had learned…"You have until I reach three. One…" Voices rose and attempted to volunteer other people. "Two…" Screams filled the air and three boys fainted. Kids scrambled to get out of her way. Before Hermione could fully form the word 'three', a single fifth year was pushed forward. She lowered her wand in disappointment. Oh well, the spell could wait. "Well? Go on then."

The girl refused to meet her eyes and spoke quietly, hands fiddling with the edge of her school robes. "Um, are you looking for Harry?" A sharp nod and the girl sighed. "Here's what happened. Harry tore into the common room and started asking about the twins, which set off…just about everyone, really."

~_Several Hours ago~_

_Harry Potter ran into his common room, panting and slightly sweaty. "Anyone seen the Twins?" He called into the room. The room froze._

"_Are they…Are they coming here?" a boys voice asked timidly._

"_Um…yes?" The students erupted into chaos. Papers were tossed into the fire, little kids started to cry, books tore themselves apart, as all tried to find a safe place to hide. "Okaaay?" Harry stopped a random student, who happened to be a not-so-random person. Well, not that he didn't know them all. _

_To some extent. _

_He thought. _

_Harry sighed and pulled Neville towards him. "Why is everyone freaking out?"_

_Amid the chaos and fear flying around the room, Neville somehow found it in himself to not smack Harry on the back of the head. "Two weeks Harry. That's how long you and the twins have been 'pranking' each other." Harry blushed. Their 'pranks' tended to have a bit of a sexual edge. "And it wouldn't be an issue if it had only been limited to you three being 'pranked'. All of the houses have been caught in the crossfire. Do you know how many Gryffindors are terrified of whips now? The Slytherins twitch every five seconds after looking at one of you, and the Ravenclaws haven't left the safety of the library in days." Neville paused. "Although the Hufflepuffs seem to be fine…odd, that." He shook his head. "The first years are all afraid of handcuffs, the third years can't even look at the jam at breakfast without turning green and I know five seventh years now have Gingerphobia."_

"_Have what?"_

"_Fear of red heads, Harry! This. Needs. To end. Now." Each word was punctuated by a shake. Having said his piece, Neville left the commons and ran to the greenhouse._

_Harry scratched his head, guilt beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. "Er, right. If you see them…well, run. Pretty damn fast, probably."_

_~Present~_

The girl stopped. Her face was slowly growing red.

"What happened after that?" Hermione, despite herself, asked.

"I don't know?" Hermione started to count again. "Um, I remember now! I, um, started after him."

"…Why?" Even Ron and Hermione hadn't bothered to follow Harry after the second day. Things tended to get physical whenever Harry was caught by the twins. And he was caught quite often. Poor Ron still hadn't gotten over it, muttering something about 'evil', 'sticky' and 'feathers' every now and again.

The girl muttered something under her breath, and Hermione would later swear the words 'hot' and 'kinky' had been mentioned, before continuing her story. "He departed the tower and once he got into the hallways, started acting weird. He was hiding in shadows and occasionally seemed to just stand there, um, drooling."

_~Three Hours Ago~_

_He left the tower and slunk through the hallways, avoiding areas with good lighting. His last prank to the twins had been…interesting. After the spell the twins had cast on him, the one that only allowed him to wear girl's clothes, Harry had been pissed. In, in his opinion, completely deserved revenge, Harry had returned the same spell on them, with a twist. Leather was all they could wear, without the comfort of something to block the, er, more sensitive areas. He just hadn't counted on two things._

_One, damn it, the leather looked absolutely delicious on the twins. Brought back memories of the way the twins had handled that whip, yes it did. Black, sexy leather on those pale fit bodies, well fitted in the _best_ places. Places that were not exaggerated. He'd know._

_And two, the leather hadn't bothered them. If anything, it had made them even ,uh , hungrier and they chased after him even more! _

_Harry stopped moving as he thought about what they would do to him if they caught him…all the..Things they'd do…wet skin sliding…moaning and maybe some screaming… oh, he _hoped_ there would be screaming…_

_Hot damn! Harry absent mindedly wiped at the drool that started to flow. It was almost enough to make him run to them!_

"_Oi! Harry!" A quick glance back, and yes, it was the twins. How had they found him so quickly? The leather sheen caught his eye and he stilled, whimpering. All of the wonderful things…Harry jerked out of his trance, ducking the paralyzing spell they threw and sped through the hallways._

_~Present~_

The girl shifted guiltily. "I may have signaled the twins when he stopped moving. But gosh, all of that leather…" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of the girls face.

"Hello?" The shorter girl started. "After the twins found him, if you don't mind."

She frowned. "I followed them, but they disappeared. Just suddenly, they weren't there anymore."

Hermione smiled, though it was grim and tense. "Thanks. I knew I should have checked there first…" She headed down the shifting stairs.

~_An Hour Ago~_

_Harry quickly thought of a nice, warm room to hide in as he tried to escape the twins. The quickly approaching twins. The quickly approaching twins wearing delectable leather, creamy skin shining under the lights, highlighting the orange in the red of their hair…_

_Why was he running again?_

"_Don't think you can get away-"_

"_-with this! Though, really, these are nice outfits, despite the-"_

"_-Chafing," they said together. "Just wait until we catch up with you!" Fred (was it Fred?) shouted._

_Oh, right, retribution, that was it._

_Harry scowled and turned a sharp corner, hoping the room he needed was somewhere nearby. As he turned another corner, he spotted a familiar knob and grinned. _

_Fred and George closed in on Harry just as he reached the door. Harry slipped inside and attempted to close the door on the two. He was no match for two tall twins, both topping his weight by at least 20 pounds, and their desire to get to Harry._

"_Aw, crap." Harry dove away from the door as it was shoved open and brought out his wand. He eyed them warily as they approached._

"_Harry you have two-"_

"_Options. You can face us, and attempt to get us back or-"_

"_Listen to our proposition."_

_Harry's ears perked. "Proposition?" _

_Fred (right?) smirked and placed his wand inside his robes. "Right-o Harry. See, we've been getting complaints from teachers about our 'pranks'."_

_George blushed (he was sure it was George, because Fred rarely blushed) and grinned. "It seems we've accomplished our goal of mentally scaring the entire school early. Total accident, actually."_

_Harry twirled his wand. "I'm listening."_

"_We'll stop all future 'pranks'-"_

"_If you give us an hour of your time. Just one measly hour."_

"_For what? And what do I get out of this, proposition?"_

_Smirks coated with Lust crossed their faces. Harry shivered and watched them in anticipation. Er, he meant suspicion. Or aggravation. Determination? Something that was long and ended in 'tion'. That's what he was saying._

"_Not only do you get our marvelous selves for an hour," George said as Fred walked over to the shorter boy. Harry didn't move as the older boy approached, concentrating on trying to stop the blood rushing to his…head. "You get," Fred ran a hand over his back, coming to a rest near his bottom, "That." His other hand traveled down the front of his robes, sliding them open to get to the clothes underneath. "And that." George took Harrys' slight panting and distraction to move closer, twining around his front. "And this," he said softly, head lowering to kiss his forehead._

_From his position behind Harry, Fred took note of the black haired boys stuttered breathing. He licked the back of Harrys' neck ,taking a slight detour to nibble on his ear. Harry stopped breathing. Fred smiled. "You get the both of us, for an hour, making you feel this," Fred's hand in front traveled down and began to unbutton his pants. George pouted and pressed kisses along Harrys' neck and chest, "and personally, I think it's a good deal."_

_Finally remembering that breathing would keep him alive, Harry took a deep breath. "I- I think I can agree to that. N-no more- ahh!" Fred had gotten his pants all the way open and down his hips, and the hand was discovering that Harry had gone commando. George raised an eyebrow and stopped his kisses to glance at Harry._

"_Really?" he purred. "When did _this_ start?"_

"_And why didn't we know about it," Fred demanded._

_Harry flushed. "It started when I was getting dressed and you guys attacked me with that freezing spell. It was either get dressed-a-ah- quickly or never need another cold shower." _

_The twins exchanged glances. "Brilliant." Harry pulled George back to his mouth and tugged at the robe he was still wearing._

"_Off with the robes." No sooner than the words had come out than the twins removed the offensive pieces of cloth. "Now, convince me this proposition is worth a ceasefire."_

_~Present~_

Hermione pulled around the corner, still thinking about finding Harry, when she came upon the Room of Requirement. She smiled and pulled out her wand and cast a quick _Protego_ again. Warily, and scanning for traps, she neared the door and pressed an ear to its frame.

"_G-george!"_ A gasp and a short, quick intake of air. "_Wait! Ahh!"_

Someone spoke, she didn't quite understand the words, but the loud, slapping sound had her blushing. Hermione jerked away from the door and bit her lip.

She knew what it _sounded_ like, but what if…

She closed her eyes, and with a _Silencio_ on both herself and the door, opened it slowly and peeked inside.

The room was large and slightly warm, a fireplace in one corner of the room and carpeted floors. On the opposite end of the room was a giant bed in crimson red. Atop of this bed were three very, very familiar people.

Harry Potter panted, his skin glistening with sweat, as Fred (she thought) pounded into him from the back, his pale arms holding the smaller boy up. His hands were hidden in red hair, down in front of him. George drew back, saliva coated his lips as he watched the two with dark eyes, before pulling Harry into a kiss. Harry took his hands back, only to wrap them around Georges' very obviously eager member, one hand tugging at the head, the other playing with the redheads balls.

Behind him Fred groaned. His eyes half-lidded, he increased his speed, causing Harry to utter a soundless scream, head tossing back. Eagerly, Harry slammed himself down on Fred, his grip tightening on George, as the paced increased. George growled and Harry smirked. Fred met his brother's eyes and they nodded.

Fred stopped moving and lay Harry down on the bed. George moved to get underneath Harry, moving his dark head nearer to his dick. Harry mewled, quickly grasping what was going on. The moment George groaned, Harry sliding up and down between his legs, Fred started to move again, faster than before. Harry shouted, his mouth occupied, and George writhed under him.

Hermione watched with wide eyes, before closing the door and heading back to Gryffindor tower. Three shouts of completion followed her all the way there.

Inside the Tower, no one questioned Hermione Granger when she arrived, flushed and panting, and told them the prank war was over.

~*PPGAB*~

Hope you liked it! Review if you don't mind~


End file.
